


Sissy

by femmesteve



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Shorts [22]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Feminization, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Riding, femme steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Billy and Steve easing into feminization





	Sissy

**Author's Note:**

> Drop prompts in my ask box on Tumblr! I’ll write anything! : @FemmeSteve

It was definitely embarrassing at first, if not a little insulting.. Billy had expressed his interest in Steve as a partner, and expanded on that their first time having sex. He wanted Steve for his build, his jawline, his arms and rough hands.. All masculine aspects of his being. It was Steve’s first ever relationship with another guy, and he was still adjusting to the hard lines and smells and different sensations.. So, maybe that’s why he was a little overwhelmed the first time that Billy tried to coax him into feminization.

Billy had been buried deep inside of Steve, rocking at a slow pace as he stroked Steve’s face and muttered nice things to him. How good he was doing, how beautiful he looked, how well he took him. Then it all veered for the left. 

“-Got such a nice, tight, pussy,” Billy said lowly. 

Steve’s eyes and mouth opened wide in confusion and alarm. A choked sound left his lips, but he said nothing, not wanting to ruin the mood. 

The next time it happened, Steve thought that he was more prepared. He had been mistaken. 

Billy’s hands gripped his hips tightly as he helped Steve bounce on his dick. He groaned, eyes trained on Steve’s blissed out expression. Steve’s mouth was hanging open and his eyes were shut tightly, strands of hair having fallen over them. 

“You’re such a slut for that dick, aren’t you?” Billy dug his nails into the meat of Steve’s ass, “Naughty bitch.” 

Steve bit his lower lip. It wasn’t so bad.. He could be that for Billy. He kind of liked it, even.. 

It became easier to slip into the role that Billy obviously wanted from him. He became more responsive to the derogatory terms and such. His moans grew higher in pitch. Small things. It was clear to him that Billy didn’t want him to change much. Just pretend. 

Steve became fond of wearing women’s underwear once they got to that. He liked the way that panties clung to his ass and cock. He liked for Billy to fondle him through the fabric. He liked to feel feminine. 

Billy liked for Steve to sit in his lap and grind on his bare erection in a pair of panties. He’d pull Steve’s hair and alternate between calling him “the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen” and “a greedy little whore.” Steve would whine and gasp, plead with Billy to take him to a bed and eat him out until he was warm and wet between the legs, just right for Billy to slip his cock inside and fuck him. Billy might have had a dirty mouth, but there was nothing sweeter than a horny, desperate, and absolutely manipulative Steve. 

“Put your fingers in me, Billy, I’m so wet for you...” He’d whisper, lips caressing Billy’s ear as he guided his boyfriend’s hand down between his legs. 

Steve would often finger himself open before hand, so that he was sloppy and stretched when Billy put his fingers inside. 

“You’re soaked, fuck..Can’t wait to get my cock in you, princess, I’m gonna fuck this little cunt so good,” Billy would growl, twisting his fingers deep inside of Steve so that the brunette arched and whined, squeezing around the digits. 

Steve loved it so much. He didn’t care if Billy saw him as some kind of sissy in bed. It was arousing to be seen in that way. To be made a dainty, pillow princess with a naughty cunt and big eyes. It was the fantasy.


End file.
